


My Elf AU

by biromantic_lunatic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Elf, Dark Elves, Elves, Gen, Half-Elves, High Elves, Humans, Not sure if this was done before but this is my twist of an elf au, Wood Elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biromantic_lunatic/pseuds/biromantic_lunatic
Summary: This is an Elf AU I came up with from playing Everquest (1999) and D&D.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Elf AU

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of making a Drarry and Sanders Sides AU with this so stay tuned!!

High Elf:  
\- “Superior” elf species  
\- Has healing abilities and royalty bloodlines can summon a protector also rumored to have precognition in the form of dreams, and heighten senses  
\- Porcelain pale skin, long pointy ears, platinum blonde hair, blue or gray eyes, around 4’4” - 5’1”  
\- Most are royalty or in high power  
\- Any gender of High Elves can become pregnant

Wood Elf:  
\- Second “superior” elf species  
\- Has nature abilities (help plants grow, understand animals), heighten senses  
\- Tan skin, small pointy ears, brown, red or black hair, green or brown eyes, around 4’1” - 4’9”  
\- Mostly farm folk, or workers  
\- Only females can become pregnant

Half Elf:  
\- Seen as mistakes and abominations (Elves dislike them because they aren’t pure elf anymore, humans dislike them because they’re part elf, the species which is enslaving them)  
\- Cross breed between an Elf (of any kind) and a human  
\- Has no abilities, slightly heighten senses  
\- Skin tone can range depending on elf and human, can range from slightly pointy ears to human looking ears, hair and eye colour depends on elf parent, 5’1” - 6’0”  
\- Mostly in prison or used as slaves, some have escaped  
\- Difficult to become pregnant

Blue “Dark” Elf:  
\- Seen as evil and can’t be trusted  
\- Has dark abilities (turn into shadow and travel unseen, raise the dead, suck the energy from High Elves and use it for themselves, take the life spirit from any living thing, etc), heighten senses  
\- Dark blue to black skin tones, small pointy ears, white or black hair, black or very dark brown eyes, 4’1” - 4’9”  
\- Mostly killed or in prison, some used as slaves, most in hiding  
\- Males and females can become pregnant

Humans:  
\- Slaves, some escaped and in hiding  
\- Range of appearances, 5’4” - 6’0”  
\- No special abilities  
\- Only females can become pregnant

*Can Be Modified To Fit Story Better*  
You can use this AU and tweak it to fit your story! I'm excited to see your creations!!


	2. Elven Racism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's my first written work with this AU, hope you enjoy!!

Once upon a time, there lived the Elves. Like humans there were different races of elves. There were the High Elves, that were mostly the filthy rich and royalty. Then there are the Wood Elves, they were most of the worker elves, they hunted for their kingdom/family and got jobs from the High Elves and were paid handsomely. Then there are the Half Elves, adminations of half human and half High Elf, they were the poor ones, most of them living on the streets. But, worse than a Half Elf was a Blue Elf, or ‘Dark Elf’. They were elves born with blue skin, and had the power of necromancy. Most of these elves were either in prison or in a far away village where no other elf can bother them. But the King of a rich kingdom wanted them all destroyed. So he sent his finest soldiers to kill every last one. On a raid of a village the soldier Dazielle found an infant Blue Elf abandoned and left to die. Being the kindest of all the High Elves in the division, she used her illusion magic and took the child back home. Once she made it back home, Dazielle used her magic to place a new illusion that made the Blue Elf appear as a High Elf. Naming them Neco, Dazielle went on life as a new mom and no one in the kingdom suspected. Until, on Neco’s tenth birthday, guards raided Dazielle’s home and disenchanted her illusion. Dazielle was sent to prison for sheltering a Dark Elf and Neco was sent into a slave kid prison, until they turn of age and can either be sentenced to death, or sentenced to life in prison. Now we follow Neco has they spend their last years in the slave prison.  
Neco was working in the courtyard, shoveling coal and placing them into wheelbarrows to bring down into the furnace. Beside them was their Half Elf friend Adrila shoveling coal into another wheelbarrow.  
“Do you think they’ll ever let us out?” Adrila questioned, wiping sweat off her forehead.  
“You maybe, not me. Apparently I’m a ‘Dark Elf’. I'm evil. I practice necromancy and talk to the dead.” Neco replies jokingly. “Who knew our society could be so racist sometimes.” They added.  
“The only reason why I'm here is because of my parents. My mom was a High Elf so I lived with you guys for a while until I started growing taller than my sisters. They figured out my mom had me with a human and now, mom’s in jail, I’m stuck in here and most likely my human father is dead. I’ll never get to see my sisters again or my dad.” Adrila sighed, pausing in her ministrations. “You’re almost 18, that means you’re going to be transferred to a real prison. You’ll probably see Dazielle and my mom.” Adrila said after a minute.  
“I know. I doubt that Dazielle is still alive. She committed a crime, sheltering me for that long. According to our ancestors we Blue Elves are evil beings only having the capability for evil intent.” Neco also paused, they glanced up at the guards stationed around them, who glared at them until they went back to work. “They might just kill me instead of sending me off to another prison.” They said, continuing to shovel.  
Suddenly the blaring of the prison bell rang throughout the courtyard signalling that it was lunch time. Sticking their shovels into the dirt, Neco and Adrila walked together into the prison and went off into their separate divisions and went to have lunch with others of their species. Neco ate alone as there weren't a lot of Blue Elves and they tended to seclude themselves from others. Adrila ate with a few friendly Half Elves who showed Adrila the life of prison. Once lunchtime was over all the elves were either back to work or had a 30 minute break. This was Neco’s break. But this break would end differently. A guard came around to their cell and unlocked it.  
“The Warden wants to see you.” The guard said gruffly. Snapping cuffs onto them, the guard roughly pulls and pushes Neco out of their cell and up to the Warden’s office. And the only thing on Neco’s mind was that they didn’t get to say goodbye to Adrila.  
Walking into the Warden’s office, Neco was surprised to see Dazielle behind the desk. Nodding at the guard in thanks, they leave in silence, leaving the cuffs on Neco.  
“Daz? Is that you?” Neco felt like a kid again. Asking Daz why they needed to cover their special blue skin or why Neco couldn’t go to school like the rest of the kids their age.  
“Hey Neco, I hope you don’t hate me for this.” Waving her hand magically, the cuffs fall off and Neco runs into their adoptive mother’s arms.  
“Why would I ever hate you! You raised me with love and care. I could never hate you.” Neco exclaimed, almost in tears. “But, when, how, what are you doing here?? I thought you were sent off to some prison or worse, you died.” Neco questioned, pulling away from the hug slightly.  
“I faked my own death. I escaped and found a new identity. I’m now Gabriella, named after one of the greatest archangels, warden to one of many slave prisons.” Cupping Neco’s face, Dazielle wipes away the silent tears that were falling. “I’ve missed you so much my dear. I’m so sorry you had to work here for 8 years.” Dazielle then pulled Neco into another hug. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the other’s comforting presents.  
Suddenly there was knocking on the door. Pulling away from the hug, and magicing the cuffs back on, but not as tightly, Dazielle let the guard in.  
“Warden here’s the other prisoner you wanted.” The guard said, dragging in Adrila. “Will that be all Miss?” They questioned, glancing between the puffy red eyes of Neco and the slightly loose cuffs.  
“Yes thank you for doing such fine work. You are definitely in need of a raise.” Dazielle complimented so they wouldn’t put their focus on Neco.  
Once the guard left, Dazielle removed the cuffs from both Neco and Adrila. The two ex-slaves gave each other a quick hug before turning back to Dazielle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda leaves off on a cliffhanger but this is how I imagine it


End file.
